New Unova
by PokemonTrainerLucius
Summary: A young boy starts his pokemon adventure in the region of New Unova. What will his adventure bring him?
1. Chapter 1

New Unova: Chapter one, Part one

Lucius woke from his sleep, the slants of his blinds directing the morning sunlight across his face. For the most part, nothing about his appearance really standing out, aside from a clump of white hairs and a medium-sized scar on his cheek that came from his father's Vigoroth. As he started to sit up, he remembered it was his 12th birthday! In his home region of New Unova, it was tradition for children to start their Pokémon journey at the age of 12. As he realized it, he darted from his bed, hastily chucking his favorite clothes on (a pale red button-up shirt with a plain blue tee underneath with a pair of dark grey shorts with a dark teal stripe) and ran downstairs. His dad was sitting at the table, sipping his coffee with three pokéball laid out in front of him. Professor. Spruce (His father) noticed Lucius out of the corner of his eye and greeted him with an ecstatic "Good Morning!" And a massive hug. Lucius made himself a bowl fruit-o's and sat down. "Now, as it's your 12th birthday,' Prof. Spruce started, 'I've gathered three rare Pokémon for you to choose from. The first pokéball contains the water-type pokémon, Squirt. The middle one contains the fire-type pokemon, Ashlle. And the final ball contains the grass-type pokémon, Garriot. Which one will you choose?" Lucius pondered on it for about half a minute. "I think I'll take... Squirt."

"And do you want to nickname it?"

"I think I'll call iiitt..." He paused for a few seconds. "I'll call it Bubble."

"Good luck, and see you when you come back!"

Lucius and his dad shared one last hug and they both even teared up a bit.

"G-goodbye!" Lucius managed to say, through his tears, heading for his best friend's house, who also starts his pokémon today!


	2. Chapter 1, part 2

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 28.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Blade Runner Movie Font',sans-serif;"New Unova Chapter one, Part 2: The true start/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Blade Runner Movie Font',sans-serif;"span style="text-decoration: none;" /span/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;"After receiving his first Pokémon (the water-type Pokémon, squirt, which he nicknamed Wavey) he was excited to find what Pokémon his best friend (and also his crush,) Kira, would pick./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;"But, in his blind rush to his friend's house, he didn't notice the tall, thin figure standing between him and Kira's house. Bumping into the figure, he heard an all-to-familiar voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;""Not looking where you're going em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"again, Lucius?/em" It sneered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;"It was Kira's twin brother, Callahan. Lucius didn't know why, but he always seemed to despise him. Callahan (or Cal, as he preferred to be called) would always find a way to embarrass him or harm him. But, unfortunately, he would have to travel with him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;"Lucius and Kira had agreed to go together, but, everywhere that Kira went, Cal went, which was very unfortunate for Lucius, having to put up with all his sneering and his "better than you" attitude./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;"Realising that he would just have to deal with it, he replied with an unenthusiastic "yes…" and continued to Kira's house. Walking up to the door, he knocked it in their secret, It's-really-important knock. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;"Almost immediately, Kira answered the door, already dressedspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanin her favourite clothes (a jacket hoodie with pokeball colours, with knee-length jean-shorts and a special belt designed to hold 6 pokeballs) and blurted out, "OHMYGOD I CAN FINALLY GET MY OWN POKEMON!" in a very excited tone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;"Very quickly, Lucius replied "LOOK AT THIS I ALREADY GOT MY FIRST POKEMON! LOOK!" He rummaged around in his bag and produced a pokeball. He let out the Pokémon, a small, blueish-purple Pokémon that looked like a seal, but with white stripes, circular fins and an oddly triangular nose. After a while of gawking at the Pokémon, they headed back to Lucius's house so that Kira could receive her first Pokémon. He forgot that Cal was already there./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Franklin Gothic Book',sans-serif;" /span/p 


	3. Chapter 1, part 3

p class="MsoTitle"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 26.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 28.0pt; font-family: Algerian;"New unova, chapter one, part 3/span/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He ran so fast that he slammed full force into his door. The same apathetic voice that had greeted him earlier said, "Not paying attention, yet again, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Lucius?"/em /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Giving an aggravated sigh, he opened the door, and his father's head immediately snapped to him and made eye contact. "back so soon?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Yes, I wanted to be with Kira when she picks her first Pokémon!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Giving him an estranged side-eyed glare, Kira slowly walked (almost marching) to the table, where two pokeballs lay. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Swiftly changing his stare from Lucius to Kira, he smoothly recited almost the exact line he had said to Lucius less that 30 minutes ago./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;""There are two rare Pokémon for you to choose from. The pokeball to the left contains the fire-type Pokémon, Ashlle thespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanball to the right contains the grass-type Pokémon, Garriott. Which one will you choose?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Hmm… I think I'll choose… Garriott!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""congratulations! Sorry, Cal, but that only leaves you with Ashelle."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I was going to choose Ashelle anyways."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""What should I nickname Garriott?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I think you should call him Leafy! Then we can Pokémon with similar names! You know, Wavey and Leafy?" Lucius chipped in with./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Yeah, that sounds good! I'll call her Leafy," She said as she sent it out. It was a small, lizard-like creature with a 6-petaled, pink flower with the tips of the petals graduating into purple. It had a dark mint green body, a light green head and a dark blue-green tail with orangey-red scale dotted on it randomly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sometime later, Cal had decided on a nickname for his Ashelle. He called it Will, as in will-o-the-wisp. Ashelle was a Pokémon that looked like a blend of a crow and a robin. It had an orangey-red belly, feathers that were so dark a purple that they were almost black, with wings of black, red and orange. It's eyes were a deep, golden yellow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"They set off on their journey, heading for the next town, petilia town, where they will unknowingly cross paths with the wrong people./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p 


End file.
